1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual-bearing reel drag regulation mechanism, particularly to a dual-bearing reel drag regulation mechanism configured to regulate drag force which brakes a spool rotatable with respect to a reel unit
2. Background Art
Dual-bearing reels are normally embedded with a drag mechanism configured to brake spool rotation in a fishing-line releasing direction. Lever drag mechanisms, a type of drag mechanisms, are superior to star drag mechanisms in operability and accuracy in drag regulation. Therefore, the lever drag mechanisms are normally used for large-sized dual-bearing reels.
A well-known drag regulation mechanism, which regulates drag force, includes a drag regulation lever, a moving mechanism, and a sound producing mechanism. The drag regulation lever is pivotably attached to a reel unit. The moving mechanism is configured to axially move a spool shaft in conjunction with pivot of the drag regulation lever. The sound producing mechanism is configured to produce sound in conjunction with pivot of the drag regulation lever for making an angler feel a sense of click.
In some well-known dual-bearing reels including the lever drag mechanism of the aforementioned type, a strike position (i.e., an intermediate position) is set between a free position and a maximum position of the drag regulation lever. The strike position is normally set for obtaining a drag of roughly one-third of the tensile strength of the fishing line. An intermediate positioning mechanism is provided for positioning the drag regulation lever in the strike position (see e.g., Japan Utility Model Application Publication No. JP-U-H04-100388, Examined Utility Model Registration No. JP-Y-H05-25424 and Examined Patent Application Publication No. JP-B-S49-16319).
The intermediate positioning mechanism of the aforementioned type includes a positioning member and a spring member. The positioning member is protrudably/retractably attached to the top surface of the reel unit at the strike position between the free position and the maximum position. The spring member urges the positioning member in the protruding direction. When the drag regulation lever is operated and pivoted towards the strike position from the free position, the intermediate positioning mechanism can position the drag regulation lever at the strike position while the positioning member protruding from the top surface of the reel unit makes contact with the tip of the drag regulation lever.